1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roof vents, and more specifically to passive attic vents for use on tile roofs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Energy efficiency is a serious consideration in new home design. New homes require ways to minimize energy requirements to maintain comfortable living spaces. One of the most common energy losses in a home is due to heat transfer through the attic. In warm climates, heat builds up in the attic from solar energy incident on the roof. In colder climates, moisture builds up in the attic, robbing the insulation of much of it's R value. Early efforts at minimizing the effects of the heat and/or moisture build-up focused on the insulation between the living space and the attic. Gable vents and dormer type passive ventilation systems have been incorporated to ventilate the attic. In the southwest, many homes have low pitch, hip roofs which have no gables, and dormers may destroy the aesthetics of a design if improperly located or too numerous. Therefore, these systems have proven to be inadequate.
A passive attic vent with a camouflaged appearance has been marketed in recent years. This camouflaged vent has been difficult to manufacture and install.
What is needed is an improved passive ventilation system that will not effect the appearance of a building design if used in adequate numbers to properly ventilate the attic, and is useable on many roof configurations and with many types of roofing material.